Sun Fac
'Sun Fac '''was a male Geonosian of the warrior/upper caste in the Stalgasin Hive who served as chief lieutenant to Archduke Poggle the Lesser. Following the hive's pledge of support to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Fac became a leading member of the Separatist Council, holding briefly the position of warlord. His knowledge of Poggle's secrets made him a valuable target for the Galactic Republic as the First Battle of Geonosis unfolded. Biography Archduke Poggle the Lesser's chief lieutenant Sun Fac served as Archduke Poggle the Lesser's chief lieutenant. His position was evident in his insect-like wings, as well as the tusks at the edge of his mouth. Like most other Geonosian aristocrats, he was ruthless in his management of the wingless lower-caste workers, forcing them to work in harsh conditions regardless of any dangers. As with most Geonosians, Sun Fac was strong, despite his slender build. His tough exoskeleton protected him from physical assaults and the bouts of radiation that occasionally showered Geonosis. Sun Fac's right eye either had been sealed shut or was entirely missing. The large scar across his face suggests his missing eye was due to a battle wound. Over time, Sun Fac, who ensured that his master's will was executed throughout Geonosis, proved to the Archduke that he was both unusually intelligent and very creative for a Geonosian. In the events leading to the Clone Wars, he also proved that he was as adaptable as intelligent. He was adept at playing any role required of him. Sun Fac could do it all—from supporting the Archduke to becoming a ruthless executioner. Separatist warlord Prior to the First Battle of Geonosis, Poggle the Lesser and Sun Fac pledged the support of the Stalgasin Hive and the Geonosian Industries to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, earning seats on the Separatist Council. Not long after, Fac convicted Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala of espionage, sentencing them to death in the Geonosian execution arena. He was responsible for delivering the verdict of the Geonosian court to the two Humans who had come to Geonosis in an attempt to rescue Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. The news was delivered to a courtroom filled with former Senators of the Galactic Republic, Geonosian officials, Trade Federation dignitaries, Commerce Guild representatives, InterGalactic Banking Clan lobbyists, Corporate Alliance magistrates, and Techno Union executives who looked on while the duo protested their innocence. When the Grand Army of the Republic invaded Geonosis, Sun Fac chose not to go into hiding with Archduke Poggle or the other high-ranking Confederate officials, but instead remained behind to ensure his master's safe departure and commanded the Droid Army against the brave Clone Trooper battalions. A squad of Clone Commandos led by RC-1138 were tasked with assassinating the Separatist warlord, while the First Battle of Geonosis went on. Having spotted his pursuers through the glass protecting his private war room, Sun Fac fled the scene while his bodyguards kept the clones at bay. As he reached his starfighter in the upper levels of a tower protruding from the hive, the commandos followed closely, eliminating the pockets of droid and Geonosian resistance. Despite their best efforts, Fac managed to get into his ''Nantex-class territorial defense starfighter, but as the ship lifted from the landing platform, it was damaged by clone commando RC-1207 using the DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System sniper attachment, killing the warlord when it crashed. Appearances * Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones (First appearance) * Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones novelization * Star Wars: Episode II — Attack of the Clones 4 * Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (appears only in non-storyline event) (mentioned only) * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Labyrinth of Evil (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes Sources * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary (First mentioned) * Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds * The Official Star Wars Fact File 133 (FAC1-2, Sun Fac) * The New Essential Chronology * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know (picture only) * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition * Star Wars: On the Front Lines (picture only) * Confederacy of Independent Systems in the Databank (backup link) (picture only) * Count Dooku in the Databank (backup link) (picture only) * Poggle the Lesser in the Databank (backup link) (picture only) Category:Separatist Council members Category:Separatist warlords Category:Geonosians Category:Enforcers Category:Males Category:Geonosian Industries employees